


Sunglasses

by ImpishTubist



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/pseuds/ImpishTubist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade questions John's sense of fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunglasses

**Author's Note:**

> Some months back, I wrote a little John/Lestrade ficlet for [](http://sidneysussex.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidneysussex**](http://sidneysussex.livejournal.com/) based on[ these behind-the-scenes photos. ](http://questionsleftunanswered.tumblr.com/post/8375855405) So here, have a bit of silly J/L.

“What,” Lestrade asked, “in the name of _all that is holy_ is on your face?”

“Uh.” John felt his face. “Sunglasses?”

“ _That’s_ what they are?”

“Oh, shut up. You know that’s what they are. Come on, we’re going to be late.”

“No, no, no. I’m _not_ going out with you wearing those... _things._ ”

“What’s wrong with them?”

“What’s - John, they’re _hideous_. They make you look like an oversized bug. A very... Well, a very handsome oversized bug, but a bug nonetheless. What?”

“Sorry,” John said, stifling his laughter with his fist. “It’s just - sorry - but the way you say ‘bug’ is hilarious. Do it again.”

“What - no! It’s - I say _bug_ .”

John chortled and tried to imitate Lestrade’s vowels. " _Bug.”_

“It’s a bug - that’s the way you say it!”

“No, Greg, it most certainly isn’t.”

“Oh, for -” Lestrade threw himself into a nearby chair and sighed. He grasped John’s hand and gave a harsh tug; John stumbled and ended up in his lap.

“Thought we were supposed to be going out,” John muttered, though there was a smile in his voice.

“Mm. I have a better idea.” Lestrade leaned in and captured his lips in a greedy kiss. John moaned against his mouth, and sighed when he pulled away.

“I liked that idea,” he said indignantly, grabbing Lestrade’s tie in his fist and trying to pull him back in again.

“So did I,” Lestrade said. “However -” and he pulled the sunglasses off John’s face, putting them on his own instead, “ - I’m not goin’ any further until you take these damned things off.”

He pulled back and flashed John a smile; the doctor scowled.

“All right,” he muttered, taking the sunglasses off Lestrade’s face and tossing them over his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Lestrade’s neck and leaned in for another languid kiss. “You were right.”

“I was?”

“Yeah.” John’s nose wrinkled. “They _were_ hideous, weren’t they?”

“Not really,” Lestrade admitted. “You looked good in them. Then again I’m a bit biased, I suppose, as I think you look good in _anything_ .”

He leaned forward, taking John’s earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it; John gave a sharp hiss and Lestrade added, “Or in nothing at all.”

John sighed; he never was very good at saying _no_ to Lestrade. “Staying in tonight, then?”

“Most definitely. Try not to look so disappointed.”

“I’ll show you disappointed. C’mere.”

  



End file.
